30 Poison Apples
by Maple Q
Summary: Collection of 30(thirty) Rapple/Poison Apple drabbles. Send me prompts. / 10/30: Apple White was loved just the way she was and she couldn't thank Raven Queen enough for it.
1. Growing Belly and Going to Sleep

**30 Poison Apples**

 _Chapter 1 - Growing Belly and Going To Sleep_

* * *

"Apple just go to sleep."

"But..."

"Sleep."

"Raven, are you sure I'm not fat?"

Raven sighed for the tenth time this hour, Apple asked her that question for like a hundredth time over and over again today. "You are not fat, you're just...pregnant. Now sleep." she demanded to her wife who was standing infront of a golden mirror, "But are you really sure...?"

The purple-haired queen couldn't help but roll her eyes, she decided to sit up from their bed and approach Apple, she hugged her from behind. Her right palm resting gently just on top of her wife's swelled belly rubbing it back and forth lovingly, "You're the fairest person I know and even if you do are or get fat, I won't care. Do you wanna know why?" the blonde looked at her from her own shoulder, "Why?" she pouted a bit as she said this to her wife.

"Cause I love you and what's inside that growing belly of yours is our child." she gave her cheek a gentle kiss and Apple couldn't help but blush at this, "You're such a sweetheart Raven and I love you too." she giggled, turned around to face her wife and gave the other girl a passionate kiss on the lips before patting the warm hand that was caressing her stomach softly and lovingly.

Raven lead Apple back to their bed and tucked her in the comfort of thier warm blanket securely, placing chaste precious kisses in her forehead, cheeks, nose and lastly on her red lips just before plopping back down beside the blonde girl. Raven wrapped her arms around her beloved Apple and their growing baby inside her.

"So am I fat or not?"

"Go. To. Sleep. Apple."

* * *

 **This will be a 30- chaptered drabble story revolving around Raven/Apple. Send me prompts.**


	2. Apple's Not-So Secret Crush

**30 Poison Apples**

 _Chapter 2 - Apple's not-so-secret crush_

* * *

prompt: Apple thinks she's being sneaky with her crush on Raven but literally everyone can tell. (Raven kinda knows but she doesn't want to assume anything.)

words: I guess more than 500 words.

* * *

Apple is a pro when it comes down to hiding her love for Raven.

And nobody knows about her crush on her queen.

That she's very sure of.

"Describe your crush." Cedar dared Apple as everybody gathered around the bonfire for whatever reason.

Everybody made surprised noises for they are about to get a clue on the identity of the person that holds the heart of the fairest of them all.

Although some- no, most of them already know who is it.

Apple beamed before standing up, cheeks flushing adorably red, "My beloved one is first of all beautiful-"

Cerise and Briar looked at Raven who fidgeted and flushed red too(although she doesn't want to assume anything but...)

"-brave and courageous. She stands for what she believes in and I really appreciate that but sometimes I just couldn't help myself but-"

At the use of the pronoun for female, some men wheezed out their disappointment.

Apple continued speaking but Cedar, Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, Daring, Hunter and Ashlynn turned their heads to look at Raven too who now smiled nervously and uncomfortably.

"-Oh and did I already said that she looks really beautiful and she have the most beautiful lavender-colored eyes and the moment I stare into those gorgeous orbs I just couldn't help but be sucked in-"

If possible, Apple could write a whole novel about how beautiful Raven's eyes is. And she could even write a sequel.

Raven coughed awkwardly when Rosabella, Darling, Holly, Poppy, Blondie, Bunny and Alistair also rested their eyes on her.

"-And by the way she have real wicked talents on using the guitar and that's wonderlandiful and I really want to go on a date with her-"

Raven's face was as red as an Apple by now and Duchess, Sparrow, Hopper, Dexter, Cupid, Humphrey eyed her too.

"-her purple-colored hair looks spelltacular and I know it feels just as spelltacular as it looks-"

Raven is literally hiding her face in her hands as everybody looked at her. Some smirked, some winked, some merely smiled and some(Cerise and Maddie) even gave her a crazy double thumbs up.

"I love her with all my heart but I am not going to say her name. For now it shall remain a secret." Apple finally finished before glancing at Raven lovingly.

But that's alright. She can keep the name a mystery.

Since everybody already knows who's the lucky girl.

Apple White doesn't need to name the person she loves, the way she looks at Raven Queen says everything and the way Raven Queen looks back towards Apple White explains it further.

All because Apple White is a pro at hiding her love for Raven Queen.

That everybody literally knows about her love for her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **This isn't exactly what you were asking for but xD! I'm sorry but I hope you like it atl** **east. I have no idea why they're gathering around a bonfire or something but yeah.**

 **Thanks for the prompts guys and I will choose again soon so send them in and I will write a silly Poison Apple Drabble for you. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Cuddles, books and happily ever afters

**30 Poison Apples**

 _Chapter 3 - Cuddles, books and happily ever after_

* * *

prompt: Raven and Apple cuddling while reading a book set after Ever After.

words: 533

* * *

"Apple."

"Yes my love?"

"If you don't mind can you-"

"Kiss you and cuddle with you? Sure thing Raven!" Apple leaned in and gave Raven a full peck on the lips, Raven gave a playful groan in reply,

"I meant, if you can please stop clinging for a bit." Raven chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm reading something."

"Is that something more important than me?" Apple teased with a pout which only made Raven chuckle again.

"No it's not." she responded, "Then I won't." and her wife hugged her tighter instead.

Raven sighed and looked at Apple which was making herself comfortable right on top of her, the princess' chin resting on the middle of the witch's chest lazily.

"You're really stubborn aren't you." Raven smirked, "Only for you my queen." Apple smirked back as she grabbed her free left hand and kissed it.

Raven fought hard so that she won't redden and blush right in front of Apple, "You big hopeless romantic!" Raven snickered and Apple winked as a reply with a big grin.

Silence came as Raven returned her attention to her book which made Apple pout. Raven quickly noticed it and started playing with Apple's light blonde silky hair so she wont be upset with her.

"So what are you reading?"

"The book which Blondie published." Raven tilted her book so Apple can also read it.

"Blondie?"

"Yup."

Apple giggled and smile widely, now that they're free to choose their own destiny- everybody is now writing their own story.

"Isn't it heartwarming to think that our friends have their own happily ever after now?" she began as her face brightened and Raven giggled at this too.

"Isn't it? Blondie is now a famous writer slash reporter, Rosabella and Cerise are both running an animal clinic, Sparrow is a well-known rockstar, Duchess didn't turn into a swan forever and became a famous ballet dancer instead, Hopper is a teacher in literature and Holly and Poppy's salon have a lot of branches!" the purple queen exclaimed, voice sounding astonished and in awe at the same time.

"Not to mention Cerise and Briar are getting married next month!" Apple chimed in,

"That too, and our wonderlandian friends are back to wonderland." Raven added, their wonderlandian friend are now able to go back and forth from wonderland to ever after ever since the curse has been lifted.

Raven out her book down so she can cup her wife's cheeks softly,

"You know who else are writing their own happily ever after together right now?"

"Who?" with a soft titter, Apple asked, "Raven and Apple." Raven answered as she leaned in and gave the blonde queen a passionate kiss in the lips.

"I love you, Apple."

"I love you too, Raven."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I head canon Raven and Apple as two sweet candies that would be sweet and cuddly with each other. Apple would always suggest a cuddle to Raven.**

 **Send prompts thanks for reading!**


	4. The Mission

**prompt** : where apple and raven (not dating yet) try and set up briar and cerise but briar and cerise are already aware of the feelings they have for eachother and decide to use this "setting up bussiness" to set up their BFFAs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Another addition on the apple basket! Sorry I wrote this one during midnight so if there are mistakes, terribly sorry! And I don't have a clue on what is Call of Beauty but all I know is that it sounds terribley alike like Call of Duty which is a first person shoting game. Idk if there arcade version of that but mehh! Are there even arcades in eah in the first place? Welm here you go! Sorry for the late updste btw.**

* * *

 **30 Poison Apples**

 **"The mission"**

"Briar, what are you doing here?"

"Cerise?" the beauty raised an eyebrow the moment her eyes rested on the half wolf's own, "Apple hext me and said that she needs to say something real ' _important'_ to me- wait, were you hexted by Raven too?" Briar guessed.

Cerise blinked in confusion before nodding her head, "Yeah, she said that- oh, they're not coming, are they?" it was only a matter of time before she herself realized that those _two_ probably setted them up.

The two looked at each other with pure disbelief before they both burst into giggles, "Babe, we should have told them!" the princess exclaimed in between giggles, she then took her girlfriend's hands using her own. Cerise managed to send her lover a toothy grin and a wink, "Why don't we return the favor, babe? I mean, I don't want their efforts to go in vain." the red hood said

Cerise suggestion made Briar cup her own chin thoughtfully before a smile(like that of Kitty's) crept it's way to her beautiful face, "That sounds hexcellent."

..

"Apple, can you hear them?" the purple haired girl asked her companion who was currently hiding in a fuzzy bush with her, with a telescope on her hands. The girl in question continued spying as her brows knitted together, "Nope, I think we should get close to- Raven, they held hands!" the fairest exclaimed and the tone in her voice reminded Raven of a kid who's favorite show is airing.

The witch scuffed, "Good, does that mean our mission's done?" she asked once more although she already knew that this princess of hers is far too dedicated to get Briar and Cerise together. "Oh! Quick, they're going somewhere!" Apple, in one swoop, successfully grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her with her as they continued following the other two(while staying out of sight because Apple insisted.)

..

"Oh great, arcades." Raven was pleased that Briar and Cerise chose this place to go first, oh boy she was getting bored. The witch tugged the blonde princess before pointing at the direction of a first-person shooting game called Call of Beauty. Apple has always been a secret video game lover so it's no wonder why her eyes shone like that.

"Raven, we must focus on our mission." Apple declined and this made Raven pout and roll her eyes, "Come on, Apple. I know you like Call of Beauty. Plus do you seriously plan to just hide in a corner while looking at Briar and Cerise having fun?" the purple-haired girl was also determined to avoid the situation she has just said, "Please, with me?" she continued as she extended her hand towards the young monarch.

Apple White did her best to remain calm and try not to jump and glue herself to Raven Queen right that moment, fortunately only an adorabe blush made it's way to her cheeks. "Alright." the princess gave into the other's persuasion and took her waiting hand, this made Raven hum in delight and the two skipped towards the game.

Cerise smirked and nudged her lover at the sight of the two happily playing together, "Look's like our mission's going well." she whispered to the sleepy head( but fully awake at the current moment) beside her, who snickered back as a reply.

..

"The multihex theather?" Raven crunched her nose the moment she saw the poster of the movie they're going to watch. "Oh, I dislike this movie. It ruined the book!" she complained at Apple, hoping that the blonde wouldn't want to watch it either and would just quit. But instead Apple giggled, "You read books?" she teased.

"Hey!" Raven playfully pouted.

The two sat two full rows across Briar and Cerise and it was only a matter of time before the movie started. Raven was just looking blankly at the screen before she felt a warm hand rest on top of hers, instantly her head jolted towards Apple's direction. Apple who was blushing furiously locked eyes with Raven for a few seconds before turning her head back to the screen. The witch used that moment to plant a quick peck on the princess' cheeks, a pink hue was present on her face.

Apple and Raven locked eyes, both faces red as apple's namesake and both eyes' shining with affection and love. They stayed like that before Apple decided to close the gap between their lips and the two shared a kiss. Their first kiss. Oh, how they have longed for each other's lips.

They found themselves getting lost in each other's gaze again but Raven decided to take Apple's hand this time, "Say, why don't we go on our own date?" she suggested with a genuine smile and Apple smiled back and the two girls in love exited the multihex theater together, hand in hand.

Briar and Cerise high fived each other after Apple and Raven announced that they are dating the next day.


	5. Teashop

**30 Poison Apples**

 **prompt:** teashop

 **Sumarry:** Apple got used seeing the purple haired girl sitting on the farthest corner of the teashop.

* * *

Apple White has personally liked coffee better than tea, but lately these days she found herself visiting the Hatter's Tea Shop more often rather than her favorite cafe.

She also found herself staring at a certain purple-haired beauty rather often.

"Her name's Raven." the waitress said upon setting Apple's order on the table. The blonde girl blinked twice, surprised that the waitress seemed to know what's going on in her mind.

"Oh silly, I didn't read your mind! I just heard the narrator- I mean, I saw you staring at my friend!" the waitress explained. Apple read her name plate and it said, Maddilyn.

"Um, don't we go to the same school?" Apple questioned, the waitress sure was familiar. "You got that right! Guess what, she goes to the same school either." Maddie nudged the other girl playfully before gesturing towards Raven.

"You should definitely talk to her." Maddie whispered and giggled before disappearing into the staff's room and Apple once again set her eyes on Raven.

When the blondie finally got enough courage to approach her crush, Raven stood up and left the shop. Apple let out a sigh but she decided that she wil try again tomorrow.

The next day, Apple sat patiently on the same spot as she did yesterday, waiting for the girl that caught her heart to enter the shop.

Apple has finally finished two teas when the person she's waiting for finally arrived and sat on the farthest seat of the shop. A friend was accompanying her crush so Apple couldn't make her move today neither.

The hooded friend of her crush caught her staring and Apple had to turn her head away although her face burned as red as her namesake. She heard a giggle and she also felt the hooded girl grin at her knowingly, she felt embarassed.

The day after that, Apple White was on the same spot as she did before again. This time she promised herself that she'd do it today no matter what.

Almost an hour has passed and Raven wasn't there yet. Apple was on the verge of calling it a day once more when her usual order of tea and sweets was set right before her.

"Can I...sit with you?"

Apple looked up and saw the gorgeous face of the girl she kept on staring at everyday and Apple could have melted right there on the spot. Fortunately, she haven't.

"R-Raven?" Apple called out, a blush crept up to her cheek and she felt butterflies on her tummy, "Definitely!" she squeaked.

"These are my usual orders." Apple said in awe as she examined the tea and food set upon her.

"I don't wanna sound creepy but I've been..um, wanting to talk to you for days and of course I kind of stared at you on the process." Raven explained before giving Apple an awkward smile. Yet, Apple still think that she was the cutest being in every dimension.

"I don't want to sound creepy too but I've been staring at you too." Apple also gave an awkward smile. Yet, Raven still think that she was the cutest person ever.

Raven couldn't help herself and cracked up and Apple laughed with her too.

After that, Apple has always preferred tea rather than coffee especially if she is sharing it with Raven. And the teashop became her favorite place, after all, it was where she met and got to know her beloved wife.

* * *

send prompts~ 3 thanks for reading!


	6. Art, Wonderland, and Mad

**30 Poison Apples**

 **Chapter 6** **\- Paint My Love**

* * *

 **prompt** : art, wonderland and mad

 **summary** : Raven is troubled because she was asked to paint the most _beautiful thing_ she has ever seen.

* * *

"Paint the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, huh?"

Raven's voice echoed through the room. It was a _good_ thing that her roommate, Apple White wasn't around to see her in such a fuzzled state. Apple would be a worry-flurry again.

"Oh Hex!" Raven paced around the room before her feet lead her in front of the open window, she inhaled the fresh saturday-morning breeze before giving out a heavy sigh.

As if on cue, a dove and a raven perched on the window's stool, looking at the troubled teenager curiously as if they were asking what is her problem.

"I have no idea what to paint...the most beautiful thing, huh? Should I paint the sunset? Nahh, don't like it that much. Oh what about the night sky? Sure it's pretty but.." she continued arguing with herself while the birds listens, they were kind and patient enough to hear the purple-haired rumble.

"Tehee, I think somebody needs a cup of tea!" a bubbly voice called out from beside the witch (who yelped in surprise)

"Maddie! How did you get in here?" Raven questioned with a raised brow. "You left the door open, silly! You are worrying too much! It's just a homework." the mad hatter's daughter pulled out an entire tea set from her magical hat and placed them on the table that was suddenly there. She also started filling the cups with tea.

Raven knew that questioning Maddie would be futile, since her friend's answers would be..wonderlandish anyways. "How about you? What did you paint?" the rebel leader asked with hope that Maddie would actually answer her in a not-so riddlish wonderlandish way.

"Why I painted Wonderland!" the energetic girl pulled a canvas from her hat and proudly showed it to her dear friend, "What about you? What would you paint?" she returned the painting when she decided that Raven admired it enough.

"I don't know..help me?" Raven almost pleaded.

"You or me, me or you, the answer is you! The art is in the heart of the girl in the cart baking apple tart that let out a fart!" Maddie finished and took a sip of her tea. Raven only managed to blink in confusion before asking the teal-haired girl to speak the same language as her.

"Only you can answer that question! Tehee, only you knows what is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen." the wonderlandian native explained yet Raven still don't get it. "Take this for an example..I painted Wonderland not because of it's physical appearance as beautiful..but because of what it makes me feel! Wonderland makes me feel happy, beautiful and... _WONDERLANDISH_! Whenever I look at it my heart races so fast! As fast as the white rabbit when it's getting late! And I just wanna stare at it all day long without getting tired of it! And I just love it." Maddie bursted in joy and exclaimed.

Raven processed Maddie's words inside her head.

"Well, that's what being beautiful is for me. It's in the inside not in the outside! Or sometimes it can be both! Well, I gotta go, I will leave you and the chair you're sitting in there!" Maddilyn jumped and pushed everything of her belonging except the said chair(cause Raven is still thinking..and sitting) and left the room.

"Something that makes my heart race and something that I love.." Raven repeated Maddie's words before her mind flashed an image of her roomie, Apple White.

Then everything clicked.

Apple's heels also clicked as she approached Raven.

Wait, _Apple_?

"Apple!" Raven stood up from her chair and startled the said girl.

"Raven?" Apple responded with a puzzled look.

Their eyes met and Raven's heart was pumping rapidly.. but she's used to it since she always feel like this whenever her purple orbs would meet Apple's blue ones.

Apple was her Wonderland. Apple is to Raven as Maddie is to Wonderland. Apple is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen that makes her heart race and that makes the butterflies in her stomach go wild.

She wants to paint her not because Apple is the fairest, not because she won almost all the beauty contest and not because of her face. Raven will paint Apple because she loves her and that makes her the most beautiful thing in her eyes.

"Raven? Are you okay? You're like an apple, so red..are you sick?" the blonde princess asked the other before resting her palm on the witch's forehead to examine her temperature.

"Sick..no. I'm just..mad..at you." Raven touched the hand that was resting on her forehead before taking it.

"Mad? At me?" Apple looked alarmed but her face quickly turned into a blushing mess when Raven pecked her hand, Apple was stuttering incoherent words.

" _Madly in love with you_.." their eyes met again and Raven swore that her heart is ready to jump off her ribcage and run away because she's doing something pretty embarrassing.

"I- I'm so sorry, it's just that- I am so..you are my wonderland and I think I went crazy, please send me into a mental inst-" Raven wasn't even given the chance to finish her reasoning since Apple took Raven by the collar and smooched her.

Raven fainted.

* * *

 **wow, I am so bad at endings lmao..is combining prompts that i want called cheating or... anyways, thanks for reading everybody! 3**

 **each and everyone of us have a different perspective about what's the "most beautiful" thing for us :3**


	7. Letters and Her

**30 Poison Apples**

 _"Letters and Her"_

* * *

"Excuse me?" she blinked,

"You did say you'll do whatever in return, right?" the boy with over-sized glasses cleared his throat before he passed a small (neatly cut) piece of paper into the girl's hand.

Raven stared at the object handed to her and the moment she raises her gaze to meet the boy, he was no longer there and was running away from her as fast as his thin legs can.

Humphrey Dumpty, a guy whom Raven Queen asked to fix her phone, was asking her to slip a love letter to the most popular girl in campus.

Her purple orbs fixed itselves towards the letter while her mouth hang open.

 _for the fairest Apple White,_

 _I am nobody special and you're so special, so please forgive me for this._

 _I want nothing but for you to know that I adore you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your humble admirer_

The purple-haired girl cringed at it's sappy content and she fought the urge to crumple and throw it towards the trash bin (which was temptingly right beside her).

Apple White, the girl who sat right in front of her and the girl with the bright shining golden hair.

 _Everybody_ adores her.

She took one last look towards the paper before she slipped it into her pocket, a frown present on her pale face.

.

Apple White and she were never close.

It has already been a month or so when she began sitting right in front of her during class but aside from class, they have no real connection.

Well, maybe the only connections they have outside of their classes are their mothers. It was known to almost everyone that their parents have an issue.

So that's why telling her straight on that an admirer wanted to give her a letter is impossible.

And if Raven put the said letter in the blonde's locker, people would think she's trying to bully or poison her or anything that their silly minds could possibly think of.

Class was already starting and she played with the little piece of paper using her hand while her other not-so-free hand was supporting her chin.

She let out a sigh and her eyes dragged themselves in front.

Apple White was beautiful. Even if she can only see her well-postured back, she could already sense that she looked tantalizing, as always.

Was she a fan of hers? No.

Was she not a fan of hers? No.

She was neither and Apple White was neither of her's too.

As her eyes aimlessly wandered, they found the blonde girl's bag with it's zipper half open. Her eyes brightened as an idea struck her.

With the letter in her hand, she extended towards the convenient half-open hole and dropped the-

Apple White turned around on cue and caught her when she dropped the small piece of paper.

Raven Queen flushed red, diverted her gaze away from those confused and shocked bright blue ones and slowly retreated her hand which was finally free of the problematic letter.

The dark-haired girl didn't brave to look back towards the blonde's way for the rest of the class, she sat and fidgeted quietly and awkwardly as she stared at the clear sky through the window.

When the class ended, Raven (with her face still as red as ripe tomatoes) furiously shoved her books and notebooks into her bag and dashed towards the exit.

She was able to breath again.

She internally cursed Humphrey for the stupid request and she promises herself that she will give him a five paragraph worth of complains.

.

A week has passed since then and Apple White never mentioned or talk to her about the letter. Raven was thankful for this but it was still awkward (though it's a bit less than before) but she guess it's okay for things to stay this way.

Her hair was bright and shiny as always and for the first time since last week she actually looked at her back and not just steal glimpse towards her way.

Yet, lady luck favored her and her heart raced once more when the campus' it girl faced towards her direction (once again catching her) and gently pushed a little paper to her.

Raven blinked but Apple was facing the board again.

She picked up the paper and internally read it.

 _Hi ! :D_

She was confused and nervous but the dorky hand-drawn smily face (the circle of the face was perfect and it was evident that a circular ruler was used, great effort was inserted when she made the smily face) made her snort.

The sound made Apple glance to her and giggled faintly.

Raven flushed redder before she pulled out her pen and tear a piece or paper from her notebook and wrote a reply.

 _Hello :)_

The purple-haired girl passed the letter to the beauty right in front of her with a smirk adorning her face.

Not a minute after, the paper was back to her.

 _What you said in the previous letter.._

 _Was it true?_

Raven choked and hurriedly wrote a reply.

 _No, you got it wrong... A friend told me to give that to you since I owed him a favor and well..you know what happened after._

 _Sorry ._

She hesitated before passing it to the blonde.

Raven wasn't sure but did Apple White just frowned?

 _Just a sorry won't do._

 _You owe me a cup of coffee later ;)_

Raven's lips formed an 'o' shape before the corners of her lips quirked upwards into a smile.

Her eyes darted towards Apple White's and she realized that she was staring back at her with those bright gorgeous eyes and her lips as red as rose was flashing her a smirk.

Funny, she guess that her five paragraph complaint towards Humphrey will be replaced with a five paragraph letter of gratitude.

The end is just the beggining.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, thanks so much for reading and sticking with these drabbles. I know my updates are pretty scarce and only happens once in a blue moon so my apologies for that.**

 **So leave a review and maybe a prompt? And if you feel extra nicer give the follow button a quick tap!**


	8. A Guilty Kiss

**30 POISON APPLES**

 _ **A Guilty Kiss**_

* * *

It was one of those nights when a tired Raven would enter her and Apple's shared room and find the blonde princess sleeping soundly on her royal red bed. The blonde's notes and books sprawled all over the soft mattress while her thick blanket was half-kicked.

The witch, however tired she may be, couldn't help but let out a soft smile at the sight. She walked towards Apple's side of the room, fixed her blanket and tucked her in gently.

Raven let her violet eyes travel across Apple's scattered things, "Oh Apple," she sighed as she noticed her roommate's red reading glasses still in tact on her fair face, "Let's take this off, shall we?" the dark haired teen muttered to herself before she pulled out Apple's glasses and settled it on the end table.

She returned her full attention to the sleeping princes, humming a tune while she examined evey crook of Apple's face. Apple was perfection.

Apple _is_ perfection.

Of course, Raven didn't mean that just because of Apple's outerior features. Apple's good heart and soul are what truly matters for her. Sure, her apperance captivated her eyes but Apple's good nature definitely captivated her heart.

Raven adored everything about Apple, from her plump rosy cheeks, her blonde big curls, her long natural lashes, her bright blue orbs, her small yet well-structured nose and her.. lips.

Oh, how she loves her Apple's lips. Lips as red as roses. Lips as inviting as a door wide open.

"Oh fair princess, you look so lovely even when you're sound asleep." the dark-haired girl cupped the blonde's reddish cheeks before planting a chaste kiss on it.

She also took strands of the sleeping girl's pale blonde curls before she pressed it to her own lips and inhaled the cinnamon-apple shampoo thing that Apple was so fond of.

The way Apple's eyes twitched just then made her remember the way her princess would look at her. Whether the looks were sideway glances, stolen glances or loving stares. Every single time she realizes that Apple was looking at her with such look in her eyes, it sends shivers up Raven's spine. Every single time her lashes would flutter towards her way, Raven could feel her heart pump faster.

Raven continued humming as she poked Apple's cute nose. She slowly pressed her lips on the princess nose and when she withdrew, she swore the princess' lips quirked upwards.

Raven stared for a moment before she suddenky smirked.

"What a beautiful princess.." she whispered and the blonde's rosy cheeks were suddenly rosier, "..and what soft looking lips." she used her thumb to trace the so-said lips.

The witch slowly closed the distance between the princess' and her own lips yet she halted just when she was hovering an inch or so above her goal.

Raven held out a laugh when she saw Apple's duck lips, as if she was anticipating what was happening all this time.

"Ah, I wonder if my kiss will wake you up." she teased, "But in order to wake up, one must be asleep first." she continued declining Apple the kiss.

Apple let out a soft impatient whimper before she suddenly cracked both eyes open.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a pair of hands cupped Raven's shocked face and pulled her down into the waiting lips of Apple. The two shared a passionate kiss which ended when Raven pulled her own blushing face away.

"Your kiss worked." A grinning Apple announced underneath her.

"Oh Apple, you're such a dork." Raven grinned back, "Pretending to be asleep just to get a kiss."

"Raven, you also pretended you didn't know I was awake so that you could kiss me too, didn't you?" Apple replied with a small giggle.

The guilty Raven merely bit her own lips before diving again for another sweet kiss.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I last updated...okay who am I kidding, it's been like a century! At this rate I'm gonna finish these 30 ficlets after ten more centuries. Thanks for the reviews and follows! Have a good and safe day or night or afternoon, everyone.**


	9. The Perfect Kiss

**30 POISON APPLES**

A Perfect Kiss

* * *

"How come Apple's good at everything?" a curious question popped by Cerise caught the group's attention who was staring at the sophisticated form of Apple White singing and calling doves two tables away from them.

Silence took over the group but was eventually destroyed by Briar who was sitting next to the wolf-girl, "Must've come with the whole Snow White package." the brunette shrugged.

"No, really. She's good at singing, dancing, talking and hex I heard she broke an ever after record by winning the same pageant six times in a row." Cerise backed her question up. "Oh, you mean that pageant? I heard that they even thought of banning Apple from joining." Briar supplied with a proud smirk.

Maddie on the other hand just decided to fill their emptying cups with more tea, "I saw her drink four different teas." she revealed. The others looked at her as if asking her what's so special about it, "Simultaneously!" the mad girl added.

The group let out a gasp.

"Just _kitten_ around." Maddie laughed before stucking her tongue out at the group.

"Did somebody say kitten?" a familiar grin appeared behind the mint-haired girl, it slowly formed out a purplish wonderlandian which is also Maddie's girlfriend, Kitty. Maddilyn winked above the ceiling and the others only ignored this while they figured she was probably winking at the narrators.

Raven who remained silent throughout the conversation bidded the cheshire a good morning and the rest followed. "So, I couldn't help but overhear your discussion from a few moments ago." the cat's grin appeared again with a purr accompanying it as she took a seat beside her mad hatter.

"Oh, we were just talking about Apple." Raven smiled, although it was a reluctant one since she noticed the mischievious quirk of Kitty's smile.

"Of course. Weren't you guys talking about...how purrfect she is?" her grin went even wider and Maddie giggled, she probably knew where this was going. She winked at the ceiling once more.

"Yes, I was wondering how come she's good at everything." Cerise gave Apple, who was now helping at the cafeteria, a good-natured side glance.

Kitty rubbed her hands together, "I bet she's bad at something." she eyed Raven for a long while enough to make the purple-haired girl uncomfortable.

The group raised an eyebrow, "Something like what?" Bunny who was listening patiently while playing a game of chess with Alistair questioned.

"Oh, I dunno. Something like...cooking?" Kitty suggested.

"Nope, I saw her help out Ginger for a cooking competition and they slayed." Cerise shook her head.

Kitty pretended to tap her chin, "Maybe with riddles."

Alistair shot his hand up although his eyes never left the chess board, "I disagree, she answered my riddle books within three days and it was fifty riddles per book." he explained.

"Mmmm, I bet she's bad at painting." the cheshire began once more.

"I saw her painting of a black bird, it was wonderful. Although it was kind of gothic for my BFF." Briar added while the Wonderlandian pretended to miss Raven's blush.

Kitty snapped her fingers and smirked, "Oh, I am so sure she's bad at-" she paused for a dramatic moment, "-kissing."

"Oh, Apple's pretty good at it." Raven suddenly and involuntary spoke up, her violet eyes gleamed with personal knowledge about the particular subject.

The group stared at Raven with gaping mouths except Briar who choked on her tea which resulted to Cerise patting her back madly.

Raven realized her mistake and furiously blushed, her cheeks painted with the color of Apple's namesake. She bolted right up her seat, "I-I mean she's not! W-wait, she is but-but that doesn't mean I experienced it myself so don't get the wrong idea." she awkwardly tried to form coherent sentences but she saw their disbelieving eyes, "I-it's not like we kissed or something!" she defended.

"Kissed or something with who, roomie?" Raven wanted to dig a hole on the spot when she heard the melodic voice of Apple White herself.

Raven scurried for words, "A-Apple, now's not the good time to be here with me. Although that doesn't mean that I dislike being with you so don't get upset at me later.

There were tears forming at the sides of the princess' eyes, "You don't want me here? That's mean."

Raven really want a shovel by now, "I just said that's not what I meant."

The group just stared, their expressions were mixed but they all felt that they were watching a two-person comedy show.

"Aw, why don't the two of you love birds just kiss and make up?" the ever-mischievious Kitty suggested with a playful meow.

The witch flushed red once again but it went a thousand shades even darker when she felt Apple's warm hands on her hip and flustered cheek. Apple planted a kiss on Raven's violet lips, eyes closed, skin bathe in sunlight from the open windows and cheeks rosy as rose. She looked so perfect as she kissed Raven, the latter on the other hand looked like a gaping fish fresh from water.

"Okay, she's not bad at kissing neither." Cerise muttered with shocked eyes.

"Point taken." Kitty disapperead with a grin.

Briar choked even harder.

Maddie winked at the ceiling.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Hi, fellas! This one is pretty short although that's actually reasonable since it's a drabble. I just felt like writing a light hearted story. This is when their friends still doesn't know that they're going out together.

Big thanks to all of you who's still reading this collection of stories! :)


	10. Destiny

**30 Poison Apples**

...

Apple White was _petrified_.

When she watched Raven Queen's back as she slammed the book- their shared _destiny_ \- and her breathe hitched when the mirrors shattered all over.

Then everything went white.

Amidst everything frozen, she was somehow unfrozen and the first thing she saw was her supposed villain.

Raven looked at her and Apple White looked back, tears streaming down her fairest face.

But Raven, she had this satisfied, happy and the look of freedom was all over her.

It was the first time she ever saw her like that.

Her evil queen tried to explain, to make her understand of why she did such a thing.

But Apple White couldn't understand any of it. She thought Raven was too selfish.

Her destiny- to be the perfect Snow White- was Apple's _everything_! It was her assurance that everything will go well for her. That everything would be perfect.

Being Snow White was her wall. It'd keep her away from everything uncertain.

But Raven denied her that assurance.

Apple felt naked, without her destiny then she's just Apple White.

.. _just_ _Apple White_.

But _Raven_..

Raven slowly took the wool over her eyes away with her gentle hands.

After her walls crumbled, there was Raven who took her hand and showed her the way.

Raven became her assurance. Raven became her protection.

It was funny how long Apple White was blind.

"You don't have to be perfect." her roommate once told her after a night shared underneath the moonlight, "You don't have to be Snow White." Raven whispered sweetly against her ear.

Apple felt a genuine smile tug through her lips as red as blood, she ran a hand through Raven's back before she planted her face buried in her witch's neck.

"I love you for you, Apple White." Raven Queen confessed underneath the shimmering moon as the two of them bathed underneath it's light.

Snow White was a perfect destiny.

But a fate shared with Raven Queen, not as her villain but as her lover, is way more than perfect.

Apple White smiled softly and _contentedly_ as the stars twinkled in delight and the moon grinned at the two lovers.

" _Thank you_." the princess whispered, "I love you too, Raven Queen."

She felt Raven's smile as she peppered her face with lots of kisses until she decided to finally introduce their lips to each other, locking one passionate kiss as the night sky rolled by.

And Apple White couldn't ask for a better destiny.

She _is_ Apple White.

And she doesn't want to be anyone else.


End file.
